


Broken Promises

by UsedUpBlink



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsedUpBlink/pseuds/UsedUpBlink
Summary: People make people change, so did they.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this work before but took it down. Do I regret re-posting this? No.. Not at all because I was emotional when I wrote this and it came out pretty darn good.

“I can’t do this anymore…”

 

Levi’s voice was barely above a whisper as he said this, and he wanted to laugh at himself for showing an emotion that he couldn’t, nor want to take the time to understand.

 

It was like a pool of confessions were spilling over a pure, innocent white canvas, staining it in crimson in the shape of a hand.

 

The room Levi and Eren were sharing was pitch black, that if he were to stretch an arm out in front of his face, he wouldn’t be able to see it. But if he was lucky, a neighbor of his would walk around in the confines of their home, and a light would automatically turn on, its brightness overpowering the darkness. When they finally did, he was able to see the rise and fall of Eren's chest, noticing how his erratic breathing from their sexual activities earlier had slowed down. He also didn’t miss the expression he wore. It was one of confusion, mixed with sadness and betrayal.

 

Levi put himself in Eren’s point of view, and saw himself as a selfish piece of shit.

 

It was true. There was not a doubt in his mind of how much he was. He was a complete asshole who wasted Eren’s time, affection, and excitement for sex. 

 

What made all of this worse was Eren’s knowledge of it, and not being able to distance himself from a vice he couldn’t drop, and maybe he didn’t even want to. Eren wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly what Levi's goal was.

 

Starting unnecessary arguments, making huge deals of every little flaw he had, and always reminding that they were not in a relationship and  that what they were doing was only temporary and nothing more. And yet, here they were, in Levi’s one bedroom apartment fully naked under bedsheets with their clothes scattered around the floor, hair unmanageable, and bodies cold as steel from the sweat they worked up.

 

The longer Eren’s silent scream filled the room, the more time Levi felt like he was losing, and it was opening a larger gap in his chest. He was letting all the little pieces chip at themselves until they just, well, gave up.

 

Levi wasn’t afraid anymore. Wasn’t afraid of losing Eren. Wasn’t afraid of being alone. Wasn’t afraid of having to look over his shoulder everywhere he went without the younger teen.  Levi wasn’t afraid to let anyone down.

 

It was like Levi was Eren’s heroin, and Eren was Levi’s user. One poisoned the other, while the other just expected, left to crave more and more when they were depressed, and at first, it was what Levi thought he wanted. 

 

But now he was older, much more mature, and had an idea what he would be doing with his life after graduating Wings Of Freedom High School, which none of it involved Eren.

 

Levi wanted something fresh, something new. 

 

No, he didn’t want to start building new relationships with different people. He wanted to start looking for a purpose in everything he did. Not everything was all about sex and smoking cigarettes anymore. There was more than this.

 

Eren’s body lifts up from the bed in slow-motion, still silent as he turns his head, casting his eyes down to meet Levi’s hard stare.

 

Levi was waiting for the tears to spill, for Eren’s voice to crack, and shit being thrown at him for the hundredth time they’ve had their breakup scenes. 

 

It was different this time.

 

The green-bright eyed teen just sat there, staring at Levi.

 

_ I’m going to miss those beautiful eyes. _

 

Levi said to himself, cracking a sad smile thinking how different his life is going to be after they permanently go their separate ways.

 

Funny.

 

Levi was a Sophomore, and Eren was a Freshman. The very first time he spoke to the

brunette, he couldn’t believe how such gorgeous eyes could be so captivating, lulling him into something he knew that in the end, would lose their chromaticity .

 

Since then, they had become this wild fire together, igniting the spark every time they saw each other, and lately, Levi just didn’t feel like keeping it alive. 

 

It was starting to become a routine for them. 

 

Levi would create a huge mess, catching Eren off guard because not too long before everything was good with them, or so he thought. They would be laughing their asses off, and it was like all Eren had to do was say something to piss levi off, not even given the chance to figure out what he had said wrong because the short tempered male was storming off in a hurry out the front door.

 

They’d break up, and months later, it was levi who would go back and say he was ready for a serious relationship. And this kept going on for four years. 

 

Levi was putting it to an end. He was just so fucking exhausted of the back and forth, of all the confusion his heart and mind caused. And he knew Eren was drained inside as well.

 

That was the reason this all had to be put to a rest.

 

Levi almost yanked his hand away from Eren’s, but the warmth of his palm was a reminder of how much that kid would do about anything he wanted, it didn’t matter what it was, if Levi wanted something, those hands would never falter. 

 

And oh my God those eyes.The light behind them were once filled with joy, now they hid sorrow, and all Levi wanted to do was jump out of his bed, retrieve his clothes, and wait for Eren to do the same for he could guide him out. 

 

Everything was playing different now. Everything was in slow motion. Everything was shifting. And levi was ready to argue. A mechanism to push Eren’s love away.

 

It was his lack of understanding. How could a wonderful human being ever want to feel whole with someone who was unable to give? It made no sense to him.

 

So the only thing he knows is to run. Run away from the problems. Run away from the unwanted drama.

 

Run. 

 

“Will we ever see each other again?”

 

“Whatever happens, happens.”

 

Levi’s body sinks into the bed as Eren put all his weight on him, crossing a leg over a side and leaving the other, now he was looking down at Levi, still fully naked, and levi was savoring the sight of his cock. Images of seeking out their orgasms came flooding back in a rush, and how it was stiff in his hands when he jerked him to reach his final goal.

 

Eren’s pointer and thumb took hold of Levi’s chin, picking it up so Levi was looking at him. 

 

It was a beautiful sight to see Eren’s tanned skin burn. Levi felt like he was witnessing a flower bloom after a rainy day, the flower not afraid to grow after a tragedy, and it was not until now when it was starting to hit Levi to the core.

 

“Levi…”

 

“What Eren?”

 

“I guess this is really goodbye.”

 

“Yeah..I guess it is.”   
  


The eighteen year old exhaled deeply through his nose, his body feeling cold from the loss of heat from the other teen.

 

Levi pushed himself up on the headrest of the bed, and stared off into nothing as Eren washed up and got himself dressed. Minutes later, a sound of jiggling keys let him knew that it was time for a final goodbye, only this time, he didn’t get out of bed to do so. He just sat there watching the tall brunette, taking in all the last parts of him.

 

“Levi…”

 

“Hm?” Levi hummed.

 

“I know we’ve been through alot, and most of it was probably my fault -

 

Levi’s eyes widened. Knowing that Eren thinks this was all his fault, sort of crushed Levi, but he let the boy continue.

 

\- But i just want you to know, that no matter where life takes me, you’ll always be in my heart.”

 

Levi didn’t respond. He kept his mouth shut and allowed Eren to get whatever it was off his chest, and watched him leave.

 

His frowning lips lift up, and closing his eyes, he whispered back.

 

_ You too kid. You too. _


End file.
